


Break

by bbybngchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Injury, M/M, Pain, Painplay, breaking bones, but still be mindful please!!, i'll tag graphic violence just in case tho, mild violence, the actual bone breaking isn't described in that much detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: Seungmin scoffs at the kneeling figure before him. Broad shoulders, defined arms, perfect abs and toned thighs, and yet Chan is shaking, naked, head bowed and breaths shuddering. He’s holding his hand close to his chest as he snivels.Pathetic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 48





	Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungshibari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/gifts).



> If you're interested in my writing you should check out this [post](https://twitter.com/bbybngchn/status/1267988531512836096)
> 
> Thank you Milan for requesting this <3 
> 
> Enjoy~

Seungmin scoffs at the kneeling figure before him. Broad shoulders, defined arms, perfect abs and toned thighs, and yet Chan is shaking, naked, head bowed and breaths shuddering. He’s holding his hand close to his chest as he snivels.

Pathetic. 

“Channie, baby, look at me,” Seungmin says, voice airy and gentle despite the mean smile playing at his lips. 

Chan does as he’s told, big teary eyes blinking up at Seungmin. It’s adorable. His lower lip wobbles dangerously and he’s still hunched protectively over his hand. 

“Let me see, baby,” Seungmin prods, motioning just slightly at Chan’s cradled appendage. 

Chan is hesitant, but he does as he’s told, holding his left hand out for Seungmin to see. It’s the first time Chan has properly looked at it since Seungmin had smashed his fancy dress shoes down on his fingers and he lets out a feeble whimper at the sight. 

His pointer finger and middle finger are turning a deep purple and the bruising is spreading down the back of his hand and even over his palm. Lighter bruising has stretched into the remaining digits, though it’s considerably higher on his ring-finger. He tries to move them only to gasp at the sharp pain that sings through his joints. They have to be broken, at least three of them.

“So pretty,” Seungmin hums, squatting down to gently hold Chan’s injured hand, running his fingertips over the bruising just lightly enough for it not to hurt. Chan still flinches.

Seungmin chuckles at the action, but doesn’t comment, instead trailing his hands up further on Chan’s arm. He squeezes lightly at the muscles, but Chan is still tense. 

“You want me to make you feel even better, right?” Seungmin soothes, stroking up to Chan’s shoulder and then back down to his wrist, massaging him as he does. 

Chan thinks about the ache that’s become constant in his hand, thinks about how pleasant and comforting it feels to wiggle his fingers and be reminded of what Seungmin has done to him through sharp pain. He wants this, wants Seungmin to break him down even further. He wonders distantly just how much worse it can get. 

“Please,” Chan says, voice so quiet that Seungmin almost misses it. 

Seungmin smirks, letting his grip settle around Chan’s hand again, pressing hard enough at Chan’s fingers to have him gasping. 

“Speak up, Channie. You want more?” Seungmin prompts. 

Chan has to resist the instinctual urge to pull away, instead licking his lips and swallowing hard before repeating more clearly, “Please more.”

Pleased Seungmin releases Chan’s hand and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Chan’s forehead, “Good boy.” 

Seungmin stands again, and Chan sighs. His hand is throbbing, but just that simple gesture of affection is enough to have him grounded. Looking up, Chan is reminded by the stark power imbalance between them. While Chan kneels, naked and bruised. Seungmin stands in his perfectly tailored suit, unscathed. 

Chan’s cock twitches in anticipation, and Seungmin laughs, circling around him. 

“What? Excited, baby?”

Before Chan can open his mouth to answer there’s a solid impact to the center of his back, sending him sprawling forward. Chan attempts to catch himself without thinking, both hands hit the ground hard and the pain is immediate. 

Chan crumbles to the ground with a pained cry, shifting to take his weight off of his left hand. Behind him, Seungmin laughs again. Footsteps on either side of him have Chan twisting his neck to look backwards up at Seungmin, who is now standing over him, straddling his fallen body. 

“Steady breathing baby, be good for me and I’ll let you feel nice, ok?” Seungmin says while he pulls Chan’s already injured arm behind his back. He settles down so that he’s seated on Chan’s lower body, keeping him pinned to the floor. 

Chan can’t help the way his breathing speeds up. He knows what’s coming. He and Seungmin have been talking about it for weeks now, Seungmin has been practicing, and all of the necessary materials for afterwards are laid out neatly in their bathroom. And still fear grips at him strongly. 

But even stronger than that, the _excitement_. 

Seungmin has broken his fingers, and even his toes, before. He’s familiar with that pain, the pain that will come everyday for the next few weeks during his day-to-day life, a constant reminder of the power Seungmin has over him. 

But this is entirely new. Despite the more intense pain that is sure to come Chan’s cock is hard, trapped between his stomach and the carpet below him.

Seungmin begins to apply pressure on Chan’s forearm while pushing his hand back at the same time. Chan whimpers at the pain that stems from his already broken fingers, but he can feel something building, building, building in his wrist. 

The pop is sudden. Sharp and painful and Chan yelps, jerking under Seungmin hard enough that he nearly topples to the side. Seungmin regains his balance with relative ease, hands still holding Chan’s wrist and hand even as Chan gasps below him. 

“Fuck, fuck, it hurts,” Chan whines, squirming as if trying to escape. 

Seungmin frowns, grips Chan’s wrist tight enough for him to let out a quiet sob. 

“Stop complaining, you wanted this didn’t you?” 

Chan whines, high and desperate and his squirming shifts to tiny little ruts against the carpet. The drag of the fibrous material against his cock is borderline painful, but it’s so good combined with the searing pain of his wrist. Seungmin notices with a scoff. 

“Pathetic, you really are just a little pain slut, aren’t you.” It isn’t a question. 

Chan sobs, still rutting against the floor. He whines as Seungmin grips him by the shoulders, pulling him up off the floor so that he’s kneeling once again. 

Now that Seungmin has released Chan’s arm he brings it back to his chest, cradling the limb gingerly. His eyes are very nearly overflowing with tears, but he seems to be holding them back just barely. Seungmin won’t have it. 

“Touch yourself, make yourself cum for me.”

Chan bites his lip, glancing up at Seungmin briefly before averting his gaze. He can’t argue. He could play ignorant and attempt to use his right arm, the arm that hasn’t been subject to Seungmin’s brutal force. But that would certainly result in punishment, and while Chan may be a glutton for pain he’s no friend of scorn.

Very carefully, Chan brings his bruised fingers down to his leaking cock. Just the motion of twisting his hand has him whimpering, and finally the tears fall. It hurts so much more than he thought it would. Using his good hand to support his throbbing wrist Chan slowly moves his broken hand up and down on his cock. 

Chan has been made to do this before, but he had never considered how important his wrist was during those times. While this is a painful act to accomplish with mangled fingers, it’s nearly impossible to do with what Chan presumes is a distal radius fracture. 

“You can do better than that, here let me help,” Seungmin offers, eyes alight seeing Chan struggle. 

Seungmin’s perfectly manicured fingers cover Chan’s bruised hand, guiding him up and down on his own cock faster than the pace he’d started by himself. The pain is incredible, strong and constant. Sweat beads across his skin in response but Chan can’t deny the way his body reacts so positively. 

Warmth coils in Chan’s core and he sobs. His cheeks are wet with tears as he gasps weakly, “S-Seungmin, fuck, _fuck_.” 

The whines have an amused smile spreading across Seungmin’s face and he makes Chan move faster, ignoring the yelp it startles out of him. 

“I know you’re close, cum for me Channie, be a good pain slut and cum.” 

Chan blinks up at Seungmin, takes in his perfectly composed character, so different from himself. His own hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, yet Seungmin’s looks as nice as it did when he styled it this morning. 

Seungmin moves a hand down to swat Chan’s good arm away, instead gripping Chan’s wrist himself. While providing the necessary support Seungmin makes sure to squeeze just a _little_ too tightly. Pain surges through Chan’s forearm and at the same time he cries out Seungmin speeds his other hand up, forcing Chan to work through the pain. 

It’s enough to finally send Chan over the edge, his cock spurting over both of their hands as he lets out a sound more akin to a sob than a moan. 

Seungmin doesn’t slow his hand until Chan is a whimpering mess, only then dragging both of their hands away. Carefully, Seungmin wipes them both clean, making sure to whisper sweet words of praise to Chan as he carefully cleans the cum from his injuries. 

“Look how pretty it looks,” Seungmin coos as he finishes, fingers carefully trailing over the bruises and swelling on Chan’s wrist. Chan whimpers. 

Seungmin looks over his handiwork, more than pleased with what he’s done. Chan’s wrist isn’t deformed and the purple has stayed relatively confined to where Seungmin had felt the pop. 

Bending forward, Seungmin presses a gentle kiss to the bruising, “It looks just like it should,” he sighs dreamily, “Beautiful.”

“Let’s get you fixed up, Channie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> A reminder that if you're interested in my writing you should check out this [post](https://twitter.com/bbybngchn/status/1267988531512836096) !!!
> 
> just a side note: this injury could theoretically be treated at home, so the assumption is that they prepared to treat it properly and have done all the necessary research to make sure Chan is alright afterwards <3 the most unrealistic thing about this is probably that Seungmin could accurately break Chan’s wrist, but this is a relatively minor break so it didn’t seem too out of this world. Anyway, it should go without saying, don’t try to break another person’s bones? lol
> 
> If you enjoyed this you might also be interested in my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/bbybngchn)


End file.
